


Learn to Love the Skies You're Under

by xxxElenya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxElenya/pseuds/xxxElenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of some drabbles and very short stories while I work on a longer Undertale fic.<br/>Mostly some gen fluff or lovey-dovey scenes because the world does not need any more sad monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wallowing

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start off slow with some implied Soriel, shall we?  
> Enjoy!

Asgore was tending to the garden in front of the mixed elementary school as the bell rang and moments later the first human and monster children ran out of the building. When he looked over, Toriel came out of the door as well. She made it a habit to wave her pupils goodbye at the door after their last lesson.

Frisk who tagged along with her was occupied with their jacket and the former queen of monsters would help them as gracefully and caring as she had always been as soon as they got her attention.

That was when Asgore would watch her with a longing in his heart and forget his composure. He pondered about what he would give just for her to look at him friendly again as a voice next to him spoke up: "beautiful, isn't she?"

The kind of the monsters answered "Yes..." without a second thought, then he realized that someone stood next to him. His gaze fell on the much smaller skeleton who looked at him with a challenging grin and his mood fell.

Of course, Sans would show up, he was one of Toriel's closest friends by now and helped take care of the little human child with his brother more often then not. And lately, Asgore could not shake off the feeling that Toriel and Sans were more than just friends. He did not want to imagine it in any way, his beloved, charming queen and... a simple skeleton. He could not quite wrap his mind around it.

Just as the boss monster was about to say something with a deep frown on his face, Sans was already gone and appeared behind Asgore's ex wife. Toriel was just done wrapping a scarf around Frisk's neck, as their face lit up even more. Sans greeted them both and Toriel graced him with a warm smile Asgore recognized from times long past.

Yes, they were probably dating or about to and just nobody had the guts to tell him. How impolite; he would keep trying to get back on Toriel's good side for the time being. However, Asgore always felt like an unwanted intruder every time he saw the three of them together. He probably was. He just could not stop himself from caring and he sincerely wanted Toriel and Frisk to be happy, even Sans since he never actually did him any wrong. It was just so hard for him to move on, after all these years.

Asgore was finally able to tear his gaze away and to ignore that they were apparently talking about today's dinner. Curse his good hearing.  
But then, he could feel a child tug on his sleeve and as he looked down it was Frisk, wanting to say him goodbye for the weekend. Asgore smiled soft and wished them a lot of fun, just to see them run off to take Sans's hand again. There was still a grin on his face, but it seemed a little apologetic now as the skeleton also nodded him goodbye.

When Asgore tried to look at Toriel again after they were gone, she was already inside. Most of the days she had still some work left after school ended. Sometimes he would wait for her and offer to bring her home or get her dinner and she would politely decline.

But Asgore still had hope left that she would forgive him his sins and maybe take him back someday. Today his hope was already crushed. So, he would try again next week. Or maybe, maybe, a small voice in his head began, he should stop altogether.

He would ignore this voice for at least a few more months to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I flat out lied. Only the first story and Asgore is already a sad, kind of stalking monster. I'm sorry, I'll make him stop and smile again some other time. Promise!  
> Also, what are titles? Nevermind those. Next up is going to be some Undyne X Alphys.  
> Hope you had fun!  
> xxx Elenya


	2. Quiet Melodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sad monsters here! Only Undyne and Alphys being cute dorks.

Alphys came home to the sound of a soft piano melody. At first she had thought, it might have been the radio, but it was too clear for that. So she left her winter coat on the hanger and her bag by the door to inspect if Undyne was already watching some cheesy romance anime without her. She had been late after all.

She should not have been so surprised by what was actually going on, when she carefully opened the door to their living room. Undyne sat at her piano and played a mellow tune lost in thought, or rather the music. It was her idea to get a piano after all. And Alphys knew she could play, Undyne had had a piano at her place back in the Underground. But Alphys had heard her play only rarely and if she asked for some music, the fish monster would only play much faster and very short tunes if at all. And very loud ones as well. Very different to the calm and mesmerizing melody she chose now.

Alphys stood there for a few minutes to enjoy what she saw and heard, not willing to disturb her girlfriend until she felt mean for kind of sneaking up on her like that. Then again it was just in her nature to be quite and inconspicuous and it was by chance that Undyne did not notice her entrance.

When she finally let the sounds fade out, Alphys spoke. "That was marvelous!" Making Undyne jump and turn bright red the same second.

"NNNNNAAAAAGH! Since when are you here? Do you have ninja skills or what?!"

"N-noo! Sorry! Sorry...! I was just... just listening a little while."

Undyne was really caught off guard. "NO. No! You did not hear any of that. I am Undyne. I AM HARDCORE, you hear? I don't play sappy music, NOT EVER!" She smashed her hand at the piano keys as to underline her point which made them both cringe. Alphys blinked for a moment, slowy advancing anyway. She knew how easily embarrassed Undyne could be if it came to such things.

"I know that? I... just do not mind your soft side."

Undyne was still not truly convinced of anything Alphys said, blushing and looking at everytging but her face. So the smaller monster went on: "I mean, it's great that you're strong and ready to beat everyone up and could lift like six fridges at once. But, but it's also nice that you like cute thi-" 

"I DO NOT LIKE-," Undyne wanted to interject but was silenced as Alphys hold up her hand in front of her mouth, trying to herself go on as unimpressed as she could manage.

"-cute things and uhm, enjoy crying over silly animes with me or play lovely music. I think that's really impressive."

Undyne finally met her girlfriend's gaze again, her embarrassment ebbing away a little. "You really think so?"

"Why, yes!" Alphys took her hand and the taller monster then squeezed it, beginning to smile. "Well! Guess it's okay, if _you_ know my secret then. But you have to promise to not tell anybody else!"

Alphys joined her comspiratorial smile: "Promise. But you have to play like that again sometime."

At that the other one frowned a little, contemplating; just to light up again after a second. "Fair enough. But first, you've gotta kiss me."

And with that Undyne pulled her nearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched a video with all the Pap and Undyne calls and she said she designed the piano puzzle and I found it to be quite a lovely side of her to be able to play the piano since she had one herself, so this happened.  
> Hope you had fun!  
> xxx Elenya


End file.
